


My One-sided Love Story

by FandomSupporter15



Series: Anime Music Playlist [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Best Friends, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, HitsoshizukuXYama, One-Sided Attraction, SirHamnet, Someday my Cinderella Will Come, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomSupporter15/pseuds/FandomSupporter15
Summary: Itona and Manami has been friends since their last year in middle school, and he been in love with her since high school. But life goes on and she will never know her best friend's feelings.Based on the song "Someday, My Cinderella Will Come" by Hitoshizuki x Yama ft. Len KagamineEnglish Translyrics by Sirhamnet
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Okuda Manami, Horibe Itona & Okuda Manami
Series: Anime Music Playlist [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1186670
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	My One-sided Love Story

_**My phone lights up your name  
Another call from you - It's always the same  
Nothing new as I pick up and say** _

_**"Hey how've you been today?"**_ A man of twenty-one years old with spiky platinum hair named Itona Horibe, answering the phone of his dear friend.

 **_Although I'm wondering if you're really okay  
_ ** **_with these same words from yesterday?_ **

"Hehhh... everything's going great...!" The voice from the other end respond with a tone too perky. His friend then rambles on about something funny happened in her chemistry class at her university. He knew something was wrong when a weak laughter was heard over this phone call.

"Manami," he interrupt her mid-story. "Would you like to come over to my place?"

The call went silent. But then Manami quietly answer yes and told him the time she'll stop by. They said their farewells til tonight they'll meet.

* * *

In the home of Itona's apartment he prepared dinner for two in case there's a need that Manami gonna be staying the night, which will lead to the weekend. Which is good since they don't have to worry about school or work.

Knocking on the door can be hear despite the taps were light. 

"The door is unlock!" The lock clicks and the door reveal a young woman, slowly entering the room and turning away to close it behind her.

"Hey Itona..." She announce her present timidly.

The woman name Manami OKuda appears in long pitch-black hair tied in a loose pair of braids, wearing thin round-framed glasses since middle school, and behind them are pair of currently dulled amethyst eyes. Her attire is a plain lavender long sleeved tee and blue skinny jean, a pair of black flats, with a small gray purse hanging on her shoulder. 

The platinum haired man turn off the stove and left the kitchen to meet the woman. He turn the corner to his living room to see his friend sitting on the couch. Taking in her basic form, to him she is the most beautiful woman he grew up with.

Itona has been in love with his best friend ever since they discovered that they'll be attending the same high school and throughout their school days since they graduated Kunugigaoka junior high. Those feelings never die, even when she have a boyfriend that also attended the same middle school as them. Truly his feelings stay alive when they also enrolled into the same college with similar majors in science and technology.

Manami's head stay down, staring down at her feet, her hands clasp together on her lap. He can see what's wrong based on her posture. 

the mechanic major carefully approach his beloved, sitting beside her and lightly touch her arm.

"Good evening." He flash a small smile in attempt to not make anything awkward. No matter how much training they received from they're combative teachers in acting and trickery for assassins, they both know they're lying.

"Hi there." She mirror his action. The atmosphere felt straining over the two of them.

"Manami, please tell me what's wrong." He breaks the ice and twist his upper body to fully face her. "You called me to tell me a _funny story_ right?"

She flinch a little to meet his golden eyes.

"You usually save them until we're both are free and can hang out. Like right now... but not like this." He place a hand over hers.

"I know there's something wrong, and I don't know how to help unless you tell me. You can't keep bottling your feelings up all the time, and you know this as well as I do."

The ravenette is still unresponsive. they still held eye contact, one pair began to waver.

_**I notice at the time the sadness shining in your pretty eyes  
And raise** **a hand to wipe away the tears your crying**_

Soon her some sniffles came out from the spectacled woman. Her eyes held glossy until she blink and tears made their escape. She lean her head forward and indistinctly Itona brought a gentle hand on her head and brought it closer to his chest. 

At this point he's cradling her in his arms that wraps around her body protectively.

"Let it all out."

"I-Itona...!" 

**_I understand that  
I understand that  
There isn't a single thing I can do to stop your tears  
But I am here  
To comfort you through them silently_ **

As she continue sobbing and staining the man's shirt with tears, he hugs her and rub little circles on her back smoothly.

"Hiroto...said he wanted to e-end us. A-And he... he didn't tell me why!" Mourning and venting with sobbing in-between. "Probably for another girl...!"

Hiroto Maehara was a friend of their back in middle school and began dating Manami (being her first boyfriend) at the start of their final year in high school. Much like to Itona's guess, probably for another girl. 

Maehara been titled as playboy, which seem he still live up to his title.

_**So won't you let it all out?** _   
_**Please don't hold back now** _   
_**I promise that you're safe within my arms...** _

The girl in his arms began to calm down but they stay in this position. Eventually she looks up and reveal a natural smile that still linger some sadness.

"Thank you... so much Itona." She pulls away from his as his arms fall down to his lap. She rise from her seat and began walking towards the door. "I should get going now. Again thank you and-"

"You stay the night!" The engineer blurts out. Realizing how he said that in the open, his face felt hot at the sudden demand.

"T-There's no need!" She respond in the same volume. "You already listen to my sob story and comfort me, and that was enough, and I need to head home and-"

"It's the middle of the night. I think you stay... just for tonight." His eye plead he got up from the couch, towering over her with his height in a non-intimidating way.

"Okay..." Manami gives in defeat but her smile proven otherwise.

"I made dinner." Itona smiles and gesture far away that leads to the kitchen and dining room.

"Am I stealing your food?"

"Dinner for two."

"Such a gentleman." He looks at her and pouted a bit. "A moody gentleman.

Later into the night Itona offer her to sleep in his bed while he'll take the couch. But his love insist she still wants company. 

And it was his turn to say yes to her demand. They were both happy anyway with him being able to cheering her up and being able to close to his one and only, and her just being with her best friend.

She changed into a nightwear of one of Itona's old maroon shirt that look too big on her and a pair of shorts as he stay in his black shirt and jeans.

They cuddle underneath the blanket of his bed. The man stay up and waited until she fell asleep first before he does. When she did, he brought her closer to his body in protection, and slowly shut his eyes closed.

_**Hey now, Cinderella who lost both her shoes  
Someone will come to take you home very soon...**_

* * *

**-FIVE YEARS LATER-**

Two weeks after graduating college, Itona has been offer to work over in America for a business opportunity. Meaning he must move oversea and say farewell to his friends and family, especially Manami. Being the best friends they are, the braided haired girl cried a waterfall and act childish when she dropped him off at the airport.

She hugged him tight and asked sadly into his chest. "Do you have to go?"

He smile and return the hug in the same grip as his beloved. He also said they can keep in touch with their phones, and as promise, they did.

_**I'm often wondering  
If the day should come that I tell you these feelings** _

Itona was contemplating about confessing his feelings after many years of being with the woman of his love. Manami hasn't mention about dating anyone... well not yet, but he hope he could be the one for her. And, he even planned it out if she answer yes and they begin dating. Even thouh he now lives in America, he and she had handle distance between them before, and he can ship gifts to her through Fedex, and try visiting her then as well.

_**But now is not the time, it seems** _

But he realized chances of starting a distance relationship could be bad. He doesn't want to jeopardize their friendship if they can't be beside each other for a romantic relationship to work.

**_Though if you ever need  
Someone, somewhere to keep you company  
You know that you can come to me_ **

They kept in touch through texting and calling, and through FaceTime and Skype (mostly Skype for better camera quality) once a week like they did when the platinum haired man used to live in Japan.

One day he turn on the Skype app on his computer. At first he wanted to surprise his friends and family that he'll be visiting his homeland. But he couldn't keep it to himself and wanted Manami to the first to hear the happy news. And he even plans on confessing his feelings once he meets her in person.

The screen loads and soon it lit up with the sweet chemist major fully center. 

_**There's a little bounce to every step that you take  
Although I  
Pretend like everything's still the same,  
like any other day** _

"Good morn- sorry. Good afternoon Manami." He greets his normal. "Damn... to think after talking to you and living in America, I already forgot our time difference."

"Good evening to you too." She giggles as she waves her hand on the screen. Smiling wide with rosy cheeks and eyes crinkles with glee. 

_**I've noticed that this time your smile has been especially bright** _

"Woah, you seem very happy to see me." Itona sees and jokingly grin. "We talk to each other every week, not that I mind it."

The ravenette let some more giggle slipping from her mouth.

"Anyway, I have great news." 

"Ah! So do I, but you go first."

"Really? Why not you go first?"

"Come on, you!" I wanna hear what's new in the west." She persisted with a pointed finger towards the mechanic.

"Um no, lady first! Rules standby." He puff his chest and cross his arms. Seeing the woman pouting (in his view cutely) with deadpanned eyes, he knew he won. 

"Fine."

Her lips slowly return back to that huge smile... as her right hand slowly rise from the bottom.

His golden widen in horror. 

**_It suits the ring that's on your tiny hand  
_ ** **_It's perfect for you_ **

"I'm engaged!" She squeals in delights as she fall back in her chair and did little happy kicks. Her smile never changing from this one excited news.

**_I understand that  
I understand that   
There isn't a single thing I can do_ **

The world around the mechanic shattered around him as he could only focus on the small metal band on his best friend's ring finger.

It a good thing his will be good news couldn't ruin anything after this whether he told his first instead.

"That's great news! Congrats!" He forcefully smile, mustering all the happiness he have. This is his best friend after all, he should happy for her next chapter in life.

**_But listen to you  
So honest and true  
As you're telling your stories so happily_ **

Currently the chemist began dating a man named Karma Akabane a week after Itona moved to America. The story shocked both of them knowing he was another past classmate from their middle school, and he pursue and exceeded being a bureaucrat. At first they only been seeing each other and catching up with their life after that, and then the redhead confessed that he never forgot about her and the feelings he held those many years ago. And what's crazy is that Manami did liked him back then before they grew apart, enrolling into different high school and selecting different careers.

Time flew by and Karma was the one who proposed in the most cliche way possible.

Then she suddenly got quiet.

**_So won't you keep on talking?  
I'm always listening  
At least for now, I want you to stay with me_ **

"I think it's getting late in your time now." She stop in the middle of her story, looking down at the lower right corner of her laptop to see the time. "You must very tired. I'll talk to you next time so you can-"

"Wait Manami. I want to hear more about the news, like how did he proposed to you? And how _cliche_ was it?" Itona plead with yearning eyes, not ready to say goodbye twice yet. The moment he saw the ring around her finger, he knew tonight might be the last time everything will be the same.

_**You see... Cinderella who's smiling so bright  
Like this, you miss the pumpkin carriage tonight** _

The two continue to stay on Skype and with the bride-to-be continue her love story of the man who soon will take her hand in marriage.

* * *

**-THE WEDDING DAY-**

Today's the day where one story ends and another one begins. Itona was some of the people that came in a bit late, seeing many cars already taking up the parking lots that belonged to many friends and families. 

When he entered the building he sees some of the people he recognized as Manami's relatives like her parents he often meet when visiting their daughter back in their high school days. There were also some if her friends she made with her new and improved social skills, and then he see Akari Yukimura. 

From the bride's information, the young actress who also is her best friends from years ago earned the role of bridemaid-of-honor. Which is fitting for her since she is female, otherwise Itona might have been the second best man or a bridemaid-of-honor... of some exception.

There were other people he didn't recognized, already assumed they were Karma's friends and family. But the one he definitely knew is here (unless the blue hair was completely somebody else) was Nagisa Shiota. Itona met him earlier and confirmed that the short man is the groom's best man.

After catching up with those two, the platinum haired man decided to enter the main building in order to place his wedding gift where the others were. 

**_Please cry for, or  
Please smile for me, or  
Whatever it is, just only for me_ **

As he's making his way, memories of his and his beloved time together replays in his mind. The time he joined Kunugigaoka junior high (first time and the second time he truly stayed), he and Manami actually befriended each other, then they parted and surprisingly reconnect in high school. To the time he realized he fell in love with the somewhat shy chemist, then they parted again, to where they are now.

The times they laugh over stupid science jokes and puns, times they argue over little things like school assignments, and time they mourned together over their favorite teachers. 

But now it'll be over in a couple of hours.

**Is there a way**   
**That I can convey**   
**The truth underneath the words I say**

"I don't think I'll ever be able to say goodbye..."

Unfortunately Itona wasn't paying attention to which room he was accidentally enter until he open the door, and see someone else is occupying the room.

It was the bride.

The bride worn her wedding dress with the top design as a sweetheart neckline with the overall design of a ballroom dress, and the gown is layered in simple but elegant ruffles cascading down and around the skirt. The veil place on the back of her head is a plain transparent cloth trailing all the way down her waist, and have a bit of glitter all over it. Her face is adorned with some make up to enhance her natural look and is swap out her glasses for contacts, her hair was down with her ends lightly curled and some strands tied in braids wrapped around her head with the pin veil in place to hold it.

She was feeling super red as it seem the woman in white was in the midst of pacing back and forth or speed-walking in circles. Her lips were muttering some phrases that are her vows before her big moment. 

"I-Itona...?" Through her rehearsal she stop and amethyst eyes meets wide golden eyes. Second she notice his platinum hair sleek back to tame any spikes, and then his whole attire of a dark gray tuxedo.

"Manami..." Was all he could say for he is stunned by the woman dazzling appearance, staring at the most beautiful woman he ever known.

"You really came!" The bride lift the front part of her gown so she can run straight to her best friend in heels without tripping. As soon she was within close range near him, she drops her gown back to its original state and welcome him with open arms.

"I miss you so much...!"

**_Although I understand that  
I understand that  
I shouldn't interfere this way_ **

Itona reciprocate the hug and still held on the gift with one hand.

"I miss you too." 

The two stay for a few seconds until the woman below him pulls back and look up, meeting his eyes with hesitation.

"O-Oh my god! I'm so n-n-nervous! I'm making everyone waiting, the priest is pr-probably constantly checking his watch, wh-why hasn't Akari check on me, unless you were asked to," Manami babbles about needless worries. Even under makeup the redness shown but in a more subtle way thanks to the foundation.

"Manami." Politely calling her name.

"What if I mess up the vows?"

"Manami."

"I-I'm gonna make a fool o-out of myself, in front of my family, and _his_ family-"

"MANAMI." She stops in her track.

The taller man gently place his hand on both of shoulders and turn her to fully face him. Then he leans forward to press his lips softly against her forehead. When he was done, he pulls away from her.

_**I beg of you, just for now** _

_**"Just for a moment please only look at me."** _

The bride stops to stern tone of his voice.

"What should I do?"

In this situation he could convince her to not go through the wedding, runaway with him as long as their together, then he can confess his feelings finally...

And so he prepared an answer for both of them.

"You're gonna walk in that chapel, see your friends and families encouraging you to step into the next chapter of your life... this is happening because that man out there," he points the door behind them but stay staring at the woman. "Wants to marry you because he loves you, everything about you, and for who you truly are. Nobody asked you to be anything else but yourself."

She stay stunned from either his speech or the sudden kiss. After a few moments she took a deep breath and her eyes shines with new determination.

"Thank you."

Cool," Itona quickly walks around her and push the bride towards the door. "Now you go and kill this wedding!"

He stay behind and watched until she disappeared through the other side of that door and to meet the priest.

_**Laughing or crying  
Angry, anything  
No matter the case it is very clear to me** _

_**That you are the one  
in my heart  
My princess, my dear Cinderella ** _

The platinum haired let out a sigh knowing there'll never be world where it's just her and him. They're simply just two classmates and best friends... that's it.

And he knows for sure there will never be anyone like Manami Akabane.

"If you love them, let them go..."

* * *

"Do you take Manami Okuda as you're beloved wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you take Karma Akabane as your wedded husband?"

"I do."

**_But now the spell is broken  
My words unspoken_ **

The newly wed couple finalize their vows with a kiss. The crowd let loose in applauding or shouting, everyone rose from their seats in excitement.

The bride was in tears, not because of what her best friend said for she was out of ear shot, but out of pure happiness of today and for the man she's gonna spend the rest of her life with.

_**And you'll back to being a cinder girl like always** _

The elegant move to the huge room where the dance floor is, with the newlywed couple taking the floor first in a basic waltz. 

Manami (with her makeup touched up) is having the time of her life and her husband feeling the same. They joked and laugh as they talk about what the future holds in store for them.

Itona on the other hand just stand aside and watching the love of his life slowly getting farther away. 

As for the gift, he still have it on him since he came to this special event today. Maybe some other time he'll give it to them, but right this gift is too precious to him.

__**But as for your glass slipper shoes**   
**You know I'll always have them right here for you**   


The man made a promise that he been keeping all of these years, and he intends on continuing holding on to it a little bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the new and (hopefully) improved song-fic story from 2016. This is a crackship I felt they should have more interactions in the cannon storyline, since they are definitely more opposite than the pairing Karma x Manami but could have some things in common.
> 
> Thanks for reading my fic and hopefully you like the idea of Manami and Itona as a possible ship!


End file.
